1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid curable resin composition and, more particularly, to a liquid curable resin composition capable of forming cured coatings or molded articles, having excellent slip characteristics and superior surface resistance to abrasions, stains, weather, solvents and alkali environments. The liquid curable resin composition is suitable for use as a hard coating material for plastic optical parts, touch panels, film-type liquid crystal elements, molded plastic articles, or as a stainless or scratch-proof coating material used for wall and flooring materials which are used as architectural interior finishings.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, a hard coat treatment has been applied for protection to the surfaces of molded plastic articles such as optical components, touch panels, film-type liquid crystal elements, molded plastic articles, or to the surfaces of wall and flooring materials used as architectural interior finishings. Suitable compounds useful as hard coat materials include UV curable acrylic compounds such as polyester acrylates, urethane acrylates, or epoxy acrylates. However, properties such as scratch and stain resistance and slip characteristics, are not improved when only these resins are used.
Methods for improving scratch and stain resistance and slip characteristics include adding inorganic fillers such as silica; adding organic fillers such as polyethylene or polycarbonate powders; and adding additives such as silicone, are well known in the art. The addition of inorganic or organic fillers, however, has drawbacks such as increases in the haze value of resulting coating films and/or impaired physical appearance. While slip characteristics of the coating surface can be improved by the addition of silicone or the like, silicone addition is unable to improve scratch resistance due to abrasive wheels. Additionally, commonly used silicone additives may be hydrolyzed by an alkali during post-treatment of alkali etching which is applied to touch panel hard coats or the like. This results in impaired physical appearance and peeling of the coating film from plastic molded articles.
An object of the present invention is therefore to provide a composition for coating a hard coat with excellent slip characteristics and superior surface resistance to abrasions, stains, weather, solvent and alkali environments.